Vahn and Goku
by kolid
Summary: Next time M frell will go up against cooler.yet Coolor Is actaully beating M frell.
1. Reverse Wish

This is my 1st DBZ fiction.anyway it is about a young from a place  
team leagia.It is my 2nd series.   
  
Story:  
Lightning struck. The young warrior known as Vahn was VS a young mage mike.  
Mike was the greatest mage ever. Yet another battle was going on.  
Magin Buu just absorbed Gotenks and Gohan. The great Mike used a kii.  
  
  
ASAP vahn swong a sword much more heavier and powerful then the Z sword.  
The kii flew out into the sky. Vahn was almost ready to fight buu.  
Mike transported him to the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
" Mr. popo me and Vahn have come to train in the time chamber."  
Mike said." Yes go on in.how long?"popo said  
"3 days." Vahn said.  
  
"But the time limit is 1 day." popo argued.   
" Time to change that." mike said as he ran up to the time chamber  
and Gave it more power.(he ran up to the generator.He is the srongest mage you know)  
"Ok go on in."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 Days later:As they got out They saw it. THE DRAGON. Vahn ran up to it.   
"I wish all that bad buu killed and all that bobity told good buu to kill were alive along with Goku."  
Vahn said in his new voice.He used to be 15 but now he was 30. He knew how to fly.  
  
"YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR WWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN  
GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD" the dragon boomed.  
Suddenly it was gone.Goku and Vahn were Best buds.  
  
Vahn was now going to fight Buu.  
He flew their. He was also a saiyan. His tail was cut off.  
He was the 1st Saiyan to look at a full moon and not become a beast.  
  
As he neared Buu he found hurcule. He was in a mountinish area.  
Suddenly he saw Buu.  
  
He got closer."Buu. Come here. You Are about to die." Vahn said.  
  
" Another victim. Wait. I sense thousands of people. Kill this Victim then other victims i must." Buu said.  
  
The two became to fight. It was a Big Brawl...  
  
  
Next time Vahn will Find Goku and they will do the fusion dance.  
But Buu knocks him out. But will they die.  
  
Find out what happens in the fight in the next chapter: Vaku 


	2. Vaku

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "Vahn shouted as he used a kamaha wave, but was hit by one of buus kiis.  
  
Vahn used another kamaha wave. But he missed the target.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Setting: Back in the time chamber. "Dende what is going on. How is Buu stoping Vahn from useing a kamaha wave. Wait I sense an high powerlevel. It feels like Goku's power level."Mike said to dende.  
  
"Mike it does feel like Goku. Do you remember teaching Vahn the fusion dance.If you did then goku and Vahn can fuse"Dende said.  
  
"But thats impossible. Goku is dead" Mike said.  
  
" Actually when a planet has less than 10000 people on it I can pick someone to save the planet." the suprime kii said as he and goku came in.  
  
Suddenly Mike said "That is impossible. Vahn wished That the good people killed by Buu were alive."  
  
" Then that means that it was a...a...a... REVERSE WISH" The supreme kii said as everyones mouth fell open. "That means that the dragon hears you wrong. So now freiza, cell, and every other foe came back to life" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------Setting: mountish area where Buu and Vahn are fighting. Goku enters.  
  
" GOKU ITS YOU." Vahn yelled.  
  
"Its no time for this Vahn. We must fuse" Goku said sereoisly  
  
"Right"Vahn nodded.  
  
" FUUUUUUUUUUUUSION" The two said doing the fusion dance.  
  
Suddenly a light baem flew around the two. The two became a new saiyan "I am Vaku." He said in a wierd voice.  
  
Suddenly Frieza and Cell came. And then they did a fusion dance of their own.Then Buu joined in. Then it was Magin Frell(Buu, Cell, and freiza)  
  
M Frell hit Vaku with a blob of goop. M frell also punched them out.  
  
They were going to kill team legia next. Then Cooler appeared.He kept shooting Vaku. Then he spotted Hurcule.  
  
Before M frell had a chance to make it by team leagia He heard Hercule. Suddenly Hercule's Cries grew louder.Then hercule was dead.  
  
Cooler just killed him...  
  
Next time M frell will go up against cooler.yet Coolor Is actaully beating M frell.  
  
Find out wat happens in chapter 3 Coolor Vs Buu's soul 


	3. Buu vs coolor

Setting: Dende's lookout.  
  
"Dende what happened." Mike said  
  
" Crap. Coolor just killed hercule." Dende said  
  
"No wait. I feel a boost." Popo said.  
  
The four went flying in the air as 3 familiar faces appeared.  
GOTEN, TRUNKS, AND GOHAN WERE BACK.   
Then came good Buu.  
  
"Buu. I have some bad news to tell you. First of all DO NOT   
KILL ME. Hercule… Hercule… umm." Mike said.  
  
"What wrong wit Hercule?" Buu asked.  
  
  
" He is dead." Dende said  
  
Setting: Mountains  
  
Buu killed ,freiza, and Cell.  
  
Then Vaku woke up from the trance.  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
He called out  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He said as he did the movements  
Buu and coolor started the fight. Buu kept shooting food beams at coolor. But missed all turns.  
  
"Become Chocolate covered pretzel" buu said… 


End file.
